Revengenda
by Stacy.YunJae's
Summary: When everything has been stolen from you, sometimes all you have left is revenge..


**REVENGENDA**

**[Terinspirasi dari drama Revenge & Devious Maids]**

_**When everything has been stolen from you, sometimes all you have left is Revenge...**_

**YunJae / Jaejoong fanfiction (maybe)**

**Author : Stacy Kansil **

**Main Cast :**

**Han Youngwoong / Kim Jaejoong (GS)**

**Shim Changmin**

**Han Geng**

**Choi Won Young**

**Choi Boa**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer : I own the story not the cast, but YunJae belong to each other :D**

**Chapter 1**

**[Seoul 2004]**

_**Tragedi dalam sebuah keluarga...**_

_**Tap..tap..tap..**_

"_**Jangan bergerak..anda sudah kami kepung" segerombolan SWAT mengelilingi rumah tersebut.**_

"_**Huuww**__**aaaaa...umma, ji-eun takut" teriak salah seorang yeoja **__**kecil manis **__**ditengah-tengah kegaduhan itu, Han Ji-eun.**_

"_**Okee..kami tidak akan melakukan apapun..ada apa ini?" tanya sang kepala keluarga**__** dengan panik namun berusaha tenang**__**.**_

"_**Han Geng anda kami tahan karena perusahaan anda terbukti terlibat kasus terorisme pada kapal milik marinir beberapa minggu lalu"ujar salah satu anggota SWAT tersebut.**_

"_**M..mwo? Terorisme? Andwae...Pasti ada kesalahan" ujar Han Geng yang sedang di borgol itu.**_

"_**Ye..yeobo" panggil sang istri, Han Heechul dengan ketakutan.**_

"_**Appa" panggil seorang yeoja manis yang berpenampilan culun, Han Youngwoong.**_

_**Namun sosok appa telah menghilang..**_

"_**Boa-yaa? Won Young-yaa...Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa dengan tuduhan-tuduhan itu?" tanya heechul pada sahabatnya yang juga perusahaan nya menjadi rekan perusahaan Han coorporation yang sedang berada disana bersama beberapa sahabatnya yang lain.**_

"_**Kami juga tidak mengerti heechul-ahh, mereka tadi mendatangi kami dan membawa serta kami kemari" jawab yeoja yang bernama boa itu prihatin.**_

"_**Umma..hiks" tangis sang bungsu Han Ji-eun.**_

"_**Ssstttt..tenang ne chagi..appa pasti akan baik-baik saja" ujar heechul sang umma, menenangkan**_

_**Sementara sang anak sulung, yeoja berpenampilan culun itu hanya terdiam sedari tadi berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi...**_

"_**Dengan begini, hakim menyatakan saudara Han Geng akan dipenjara seumur hidup karena kasus konspirasi dengan terorisme dan kasus penggelapan tok..tok..tok" begitulah yang terdengar di pengadilan tersebut.**_

"_**Seumur hidup? ANDWAE! Kalian pasti bercanda.. suami ku tidak melakukan apapun, pasti ada yang**__** salah…mereka pasti**__** menjebak nya, kalian..kalian semua sahabatku kenapa kalian mengatakan hal itu semua? Kalian semua penghianat..suami ku tidak bersalah..lepaskan dia" teriak heechul tidak terima**__** di tengah kegaduhan pengadilan tersebut**__**.**_

"_**Nyonya tenanglah" ujar salah satu keamanan yang menyeretnya keluar, Hang Geng hanya menatapnya sendu sampai heechul hilang di balik pintu.**_

"_**Youngwoongie..jaga umma dan dongsaeng mu ne~" begitulah kira-kira yang bisa Han Youngwoong baca dari gerakan mulut appa nya sebelum dibawa oleh para petugas kepolisian itu ke dalam sel nya.**_

_**Yeoja berusia 17 tahun itu pun hanya bisa terdiam..menangis dalam diam ditengah kerumunan orang banyak itu, ia tidak tau harus berbuat apa.**_

_**Suatu hari…**_

"_**Umma aku pula.." kata-kata sang yeoja manis itu**__** terpaksa**__** harus terpotong karena ia terkejut menemukan umma nya yang terkapar bersimbah darah didalam rumah mereka sendiri.**_

"_**Andwae!" teriaknya.**_

"_**Umma..ireona..umma..ireona.." panggilnya panik. **_

"_**Apa yang terjadi?"**_

"_**Siapa yang melakukan ini?"**_

_**"Ji-eun? Eodiga? Dimana dia?" tanya nya bingung yang tidak dapat menemukan dongsaengnya itu.**_

_**Kemudian ia berinisiatif mencari Ji-eun disekeliling rumahnya, namun nihil ia tak dapat ditemukan, ia pun kembali menghampiri jasad umma nya. **_

_**"Umma..ireona..ireona..hiks..ireona..hiks..hiks"**_

"_**Hiks..a**__**ku **__**takut..hiks"**_

"_**Semua pergi..hiks"**_

"_**ANDWAE!"**_

"_**AAACCCCKKKKKHHHHHH"**_

"_**Yunho-yaa, aku membutuhkan mu" panggil yeoja itu pada setidaknya satu-satunya orang yang tersisa di kehidupannya yang bisa diandalkan**__**, Jung Yunho**__**.**_

"_**Pergi kau" ujar yunho kejam.**_

"_**Yunho-yaa, ada apa dengan mu?" tanya youngwoong kaget dan bingung.**_

"_**Kau..keturunan orang itu..namja tua itu..namja menjijikan itu...yang menyebabkan kematian appa ku selama ini.." ujar yunho marah.**_

"_**M..mwo? A..apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya youngwoong.**_

"_**APPA KU ADA DIDALAM KAPAL YANG APPA MU DAN KOMPLOTANNYA ITU LEDAKAN BODOH...sialan" terlihat yunho sangat marah karena mengetahui ternyata dalang dari semua ini adalah appa dari yeojachingu nya sendiri.**_

"_**Mwo? Ani..Yunho kumohon..semua sudah meninggalkan ku, aku sendirian, setidaknya hanya kau yang ku punya..kumohon jangan membenci ku" mohon youngwoong agar supaya jangan yunho membencinya apalagi meninggalkan nya.**_

"_**SETIAP MELIHATMU AKU AKAN TERINGAT PADA KENYATAAN BAHWA APPA KU MATI MENGENASKAN" yunho terlihat sangat marah.**_

"_**Lebih baik kau mati saja..kau sama memuakkan nya seperti appa mu" lanjut yunho kemudian.**_

"_**Yunho jeball..." pinta youngwoong melas.**_

"_**Sekarang tidak ada lagi kau dan aku, semua berakhir...selamat tinggal youngwoong" yunho pergi meninggalkan Han Youngwong yang sedang menangis tersendu-sendu meratapi hidupnya yang sudah berakhir ini.**_

"_**Tragedi tak henti-hentinya terjadi bagi pemilik Han Coorporation..setelah sang kepala keluarga divonis penjara seumur hidup, rumahnya harus mengalami perampokan dan sang istri ditemukan tewas mengenaskan dirumah sendiri, ditambah anak sulung dan bungsu nya menghilang tanpa jejak, tak ditemukan dimana pun" kira-kira itulah berita yang terus terpampang di semua acara berita.**_

_**Dan semua itu seperti tidak ada habisnya...**_

**...**

**Revengenda**

**...**

**[Seoul 2012]**

**Incheon Internasional Airport...**

"_**Bagi penumpang Japaness Airlines, selamat datang di bandara Internasional Incheon, selamat datang di Seoul, selamat datang di Korea Selatan"**_

"**S****iap dengan perjalanan baru kita?" tanya sang namja jangkung pada seorang yeoja cantik berambut panjang dan berkulit mulus.**

"**Ne~ ****aku sangat siap****…" jawab sang yeoja**** sambil melepaskan kacamata hitamnya****.**

"**Mari buat kesepakatan bersama.. kita selesaikan semua ini dalam 2 tahun, setelah itu kita pergi, kemanapun yang kau mau, Paris, Yunani, Las Vegas?" ujar sang namja jangkung.**

"**Kau bercanda? Aku tidak butuh waktu selama itu untuk membereskan mereka semua dan...membersihkan nama appaku, Han Geng...changmin-ahh" jawab sang yeoja.**

"**Hahaha..baiklah..untuk ****mu**** yang cantik ini apapun ku percayai..we make a great team" ujar changmin yang hanya dibalas senyuman oleh yeoja itu.**

"**Han Youngwong..kajja" ajak changmin.**

"**Kau ****sedang me****lupakan sesuatu" ujar yeoja itu kesal.**

"**Ahh yaa..kita sudah sampai seoul, benar juga...kajja Kim Jaejoong..." ujar changmin meralat omongan nya.**

"**Ingat-ingatlah**** changmin-ahh****…Han Youngwoong sudah mati..yang ada hanyalah Kim Jaejoong" ujar sang yeoja sambil ****memakai kacamata hitamnya kembali dan ****berjalan mendahului changmin.**

**Changmin pun menyusul yeoja yang sudah bertahun-tahun ia jaga itu sambil tersenyum.**

**[Flashback]**

**Kantor polisi..**

"**Han Geng..ada yang mengunjungi mu" panggil salah satu polisi penjaga.**

**Lalu ia membawa Hangeng ke tempat kunjungan, Hangeng bingung, siapa yang mengunjungi nya, bukankah keluarganya sudah ****tiada dan teman-temannya sudah menghianatinya****?**

**Lalu...**

"**Changmin?!" ujarnya kaget, sedangkan polisi yang tadi membawa nya sudah pergi untuk memberikan mereka privasi.**

**Namja yang dipanggil changmin itupun berdiri dan membungkuk hormat pada Hangeng.**

"**Ohayou gozaimasu Hangeng-sama"**

"**Duduklah" ajak hangeng.**

"**Jadi berita tentang diriku sudah sampai ke jepang?" tanya hangeng.**

"**Mianhamnida Hangeng-sama aku tidak bisa melindungi mu, aku terlambat, seandainya saat itu Shim Corp tidak mengalami masalah aku pasti ada untuk membela mu" jelas namja yang bernama changmin tadi dengan penuh hormat dan penyesalan.**

"**Anii..ini bukan salahmu, tenang saja..tidak usah merasa bersalah begitu, kau hidup bukan hanya untuk melindungiku, kau juga ada untuk menjalani hidupmu, kau sudah kuanggap sebagai anak ku sendiri...sekarang aku disini, tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan atau siapapun lakukan" jawab hangeng lembut.**

"**Beri aku kesempatan untuk menyelidiki semua ini, dan aku janji akan segera membebaskan mu Hangeng-sama" ujar changmin.**

"**Anii, tidak perlu..orang-orang yang kau hadapi adalah orang-orang berbahaya, kau sendirian, dan kolegaku tidak ada yang mengenalmu, mereka tidak akan percaya begitu saja, bahkan mungkin nanti kau akan ikut terjerumus masuk kemari" jelas hangeng.**

"**Apapun akan kulakukan untuk mu Hangeng-sama..bahkan mengorbankan diriku" ujar changmin bersikeras.**

"**Anii..aku tidak mau itu terjadi..tetap jalani hidupmu, kau sudah banyak berjasa bagiku" jawab hangeng.**

"**Tapi Hangeng-sama..." changmin masih tidak tega dengan keadaan tuan nya ****yang mengenaskan ****ini namun masih berhati lembut.**

"**Lagipula...istriku telah tiada, perusahaan ku dan kekayaan ku semua diambil, pasti oleh mereka..juga.." hangeng memotong kalimatnya.**

"**Juga apa hangeng-sama?" tanya changmin penasaran.**

"**Anak sulungku dan anak bungsu ku menghilang..aku bahkan tidak tau apa mereka masih hidup atau tidak" jawab hangeng dengan wajah sendu, mengingat bahwa betapa menyedihkan hidupnya.**

"**Menghilang?" tanya changmin memastikan.**

"**Ne~ ... sebagai suami dan seorang ayah aku sudah tidak becus menjaga keluargaku, bahkan mereka harus pergi dengan cara yang tidak layak.." ujar hangeng.**

"**Anii..jangan berbicara seperti itu hangeng-sama, anda adalah yang terbaik bagi mereka, aku ****yakin mereka pun pasti berpikiran begitu****" jawab changmin.**

"**Saat ini kaulah orang kepercayaan ku satu-satunya, bisakah aku mengandalkanmu?" tanya hangeng.**

"**Apa saja tuanku" jawab changmin.**

"**Kumohon temukan anak-anak ku, namanya Han Youngwoong dan Han Ji-eun, cari dia, aku yakin mereka masih hidup dan jika memang mereka masih hidup tolong lindungi dan awasi mereka, jaga mereka, apa kausanggup?" ujar hangeng.**

"**Baik Hangeng-sama, saya akan menemukan nya dan memastikan dia aman bersama saya" jawab changmin.**

"**Dan jika bisa..tolong bawa mereka untuk menemuiku, aku merindukan mereka" ujar hangeng.**

"**Baik Hangeng-sama" jawab changmin singkat.**

"**Maaf waktu kunjungan anda sudah habis..silahkan datang lain kali" penjaga yang tadi datang dan hendak membawa hangeng kembali ke selnya.**

"**Baiklah..aku percayakan semuanya padamu changmin-ahh" ujar hangeng lalu beranjak pergi.**

"**Anda bisa mengandalkan ku Hangeng-sama" jawab changmin sambil membungkukan badannya memberi hormat higga bayangan hangeng tak terlihat.**

**[Flashback end]**

**Mereka pun pergi menuju destinasi mereka...dimana sudah menunggu hal-hal besar yang akan mereka lakukan setelah kedatangan mereka dari jepang.**

**...**

**Saat ini mereka sedang duduk di dalam mobil menuju apartemen yang sudah mereka pesan sebelum nya untuk memudahkan mereka ketika tiba di seoul.**

**Sepanjang perjalanan Changmin hanya menatap wajah jaejoong yangmenghadap ke jendela disebelahnya...changmin mengingat-ingat bagaimana penderitaan jaejoong setelah mengalami kehilangan besar nya 8 tahun yang lalu.**

**[Flashback]**

**Hari ini adalah hari dimana Han Youngwoong keluar dari penjara... Penjara? Yaa..ia kedapatan membuat onar disebuah tempat umum, bahkan sampai melukai beberapa orang yang sampai harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit, oleh karena itu ia ditahan sampai satu tahun stengah dan harus menjalani pelayanan masyarakat untuk dan terapi karena ia dianggap depressi.**

**Dan tepat saat ia keluar dari area penjara, seorang namja menunggui nya sambil bersandar dimobilnya.**

**"Han Youngwoong-ssi" panggil nya sambil tersenyum.**

**"Nuguyaa?" tanya youngwoong ketus.**

**"Wooww..santai saja..kenalkan, Shim Changmin imnida" ujarnya.**

**"Aku tidak mengenal mu..aku tidak punya urusan apapun denganmu" ujar nya dingin.**

**"Chakkaman...aku sudah menemukan mu..aku tidak akan melepaskan mu lagi, aku sudah berjanji pada Hangeng-sama" ujar nya.**

**"Kau mengenal appa ku?" tanya begitu mendengar nama appa nya disebut.**

**"Bisa dikatakan begitu...sekarang ikutlah denganku" ajak changmin.**

**"Tidak ada alasan untuk ku mengikutimu, lagipula aku tidak mau berhubungan dengan orang yang memiliki hubungan dengan namja tua itu" ujar youngwoong sinis mengatai appa nya sendiri.**

**"Tidak sepantasnya kau berkata seperti itu tentang Hangeng-sama" tegur changmin.**

**"Lalu apa? Dia adalah orang jahat...yang menyebabkan penderitaan ku selama ini" jawab youngwoong.**

**"Itulah yang mereka inginkan..agar kau berpikir seperti itu" ujar changmin.**

**"Mereka?" tanya nya bingug.**

**"Orang-orang yang menjebak Hangeng-sama.." jawab changmin enteng.**

**"Menjebak?" tanya nya semakin bingung.**

**"Hangeng-sama dijebak..oleh teman-teman nya sendiri" jelas changmin.**

**"Dan kenapa aku harus percaya padamu?" tanya YW sinis.**

**"Karena aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya" jawab changmin enteng.**

**"Konyol sekali" ujar YW lalu bergegas pergi meninggalkan changmin.**

**Changmin tidak berusaha menahan nya, karena ia tau itu akan sia-sia, mungkin ia hanya akan mengawasi youngwoong diam-diam disekitarnya.**

**...**

**Setelah bertemu changmin, youngwoong didapati sedang berada disebuah bar, heumm penjara bisa mengubah orang yaa sepertinya...yaa, dulu ia sangat asing dengan hal-hal ini.**

**Dan, yaa..yeoja itu terlihat mabuk dan berdansa bersama seorang namja asing..**

"**Apa kau mau yang lebih lanjut?" tanya sang namja yang sedari tadi berdansa dengan nya, bermaksud untuk mengajaknya "ehem" , karena yaa, youngwoong baru yang baru saja keluar dari penjara ini penampilan nya sedikit berbeda, tidak lagi berambut pendek dengan poni yang hampir menutup mata disertai sebuah kacamata, youngwoong sekarang berambut lebih panjang dengan warna hitam pekat, tanpa kacamata, jadi wajah manisnya pun terlihat lebih jelas.**

"**Anii, aku tidak mau" jawab Youngwoong sambil terus menari.**

"**Ayolahh..aku bosan disini" ajak sang namja.**

"**Aku bilang aku tidak mau, dasar.." ujar Youngwoong sambil mendorong namja itu lalu duduk di bar counter untuk memesan minum lagi.**

**Namja itu terlihat kesal, iapun pergi tanpa sepengetahuan Youngwoong, dan menghampiri seorang wanita nakal yang akan bersedia untuk diajak "bla bla bla" .**

**Lalu namja itu membawa yeoja nakal itu kedalam toilet, tanpa mereka sadari Youngwoong melihat hal tersebut, ia pun menyusul dengan marah ke dalam toilet all-gender itu.**

**Dan benar saja, dia melihat namja yang tadi berdansa bersama nya sedang melakukan hal yang macam-macam bersama yeoja nakal itu.**

**Youngwoong marah, atau cemburu? Entahlah dia baru bertemu dengan namja itu loh..**

**Ia pun menghampiri mereka berdua, menarik namja itu hingga namja itu jatuh ke lantai dan terus menendangnya.**

"**Kau brengsek..tidakkah kau puas dengan satu yeoja saja, dasar menjijikan, memuakan" itulah yang dikatakan nya sambil terus menendang namja kurus tadi, dan terlihat lah namja itu sangat kesakitan, sudah ditendang, dimaki lagi.**

**Dan tiba-tiba seorang namja bertubuh besar masuk kedalam toilet itu lalu menyeret paksa youngwoong dari namja tadi, lalu membawa nya keluar dan memasukan nya ke sebuah mobil yang ternyata...**

**"Apa yang ada dipikiranmu?" tanya seseorang didalam mobil yang ternyata adalah changmin.**

**"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya YW.**

**"Kau ingin masuk penjara lagi?" tegur changmin.**

**"Bukan urusan mu" jawabnya singkat.**

**"Hhh..mulai sekarang jangan lakukan hal yang tidak berarti lagi..aku akan selalu ada untuk mengawasi mu, jika kau butuhkan sesuatu kau bisa menghubungi ku dengan ponsel ini, no ku sudah ada didalam nya" ujar changmin.**

**Tanpa menjawab youngwoong langsung mengambil ponsel itu dan keluar dari mobil changmin, entah dia mau pergi kemana, dia kan sudah tidak mempunyai tempat tinggal.**

**Dalam kehampaan ia berjalan mengitari jalanan, dan tiba-tiba semua perkataan changmin tentang appa nya terlintas dikepala nya..**

**"Apa benar appa dijebak?" tanya nya entah pada siapa.**

**"Aku harus menyelidiki nya" ujar nya lalu melangkah kesebuah tempat untuk mencari tahu kebenarannya. **

**... **

**Lalu ia pun datang kerumah salah seorang yang saat itu ada dirumahnya ketika appanya ditangkap dan juga berada dipengadilan, bersaksi untuk appanya dan memberatkan tuntutan appanya, keluarga Choi.**

**Terlihatlah rumah itu sedang ramai, nampaknya sedang ada pesta.**

**Han Youngwoong masuk ke belakang rumah itu dengan memakai kacamata dan sebuah wig hitam panjang untuk menyamarkan keadaan nya, dan berniat menjadi salah satu pelayan dipesta tersebut..**

"**OMO..bagaimana ini..eomma ku tiba-tiba jatuh sakit, eottoke, apakah ada yang bisa menggantikan ku?" teriak salah seorang yeoja pelayan.**

**Youngwoong mendengar itu, dia pikir ini adalah kesempatan.**

"**Biar aku saja..aku datang terlambat dan lupa membawa seragam ku" ujar jae pura-pura.**

"**Ahh malaikat..arraseo, jja, kita keruang ganti pakaian" ajak yeoja tersebut.**

**Setelah itu...**

**Han Youngwong sibuk melayani sambil memperhatikan orang-orang yang sewaktu itu ada disidang untuk memberatkan appa nya...**

**Dan terlihatlah seorang namja yang sudah lumayan berumur yang terlihat risih...**

"**Ahh, nona, bisakah kau carikan tempat duduk untuk ku, yang jauh dari tempat duduk orang-orang ini? Mereka semua sungguh memuakan****, aku tidak ingin berada didekat mereka****" pinta nya sambil menunjuk segerombolan meja yang sudah diberi nama, terlihat seperti meja-meja untuk tamu VIP dan semuanya setau Youngwoong berhubungan dengan kasus appa nya.**

"**Ne~, mari ikut saya" ajak Youngwoong pada namja tua itu, nampaknya ia sedikit mabuk.**

**Namun, bukannya membawa namja tua itu ke kursi yang ia inginkan, Youngwong membawa nya ke sebuah ruangan kosong yang jauh dari situ, terlihat seperti**** sebuah kamar ****atau**** ruangan,**** entahlah…****ia merasa bisa menanyai namja ini tentang kasus appa nya.**

"**Nona, kemana kau membawa ku?" tanya nya sambil stengah mabuk**** begitu mereka sudah masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut****.**

"**Nam****aku adalah Han Youngwoong, putri dari Han Geng yang dituduh kasus ****terorisme tahun lalu****" ujar jae secara terburu-buru.**

"**Ahh kau anak nya..aku adalah ****Jang Dongwoo****.." jawab nya masih stengah mabuk.**

"**Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada appa ku?" tanya Youngwoong memaksa.**

"**Dia..tidak..bersalah.." ujar nya terputus-putus karena mabuk.**

"**Mereka..semua..yang..diluar..itu..menjebaknya" lanjutnya lagi.**

"**Mwo? Ji..jinjja?" Youngwoong terkejut.**

**Namun tiba-tiba seorang namja masuk…**

"**Ada apa dengannya nona?" Tanya sang namja itu.**

"**Ahh..anu, tadi ia mengeluh tidak enak badan jadi aku membawa nya kemari untuk beristirahat" jawab youngwoong gugup.**

"**Baiklah aku akan mengurusnya..kau bisa kembali bekerja" ujarnya pada youngwoong yang memakai seragam pelayan, mengiranya sebagai pelayan sungguhan, dan sama sekali tidak mengingat yeoja itu, apa mungkin karena penyamarannya, mungkin.**

"**Baik tuan" jawab yeoja itu lalu pergi, mungkin tidak benar-benar pergi karena ia berusaha mencuri dengar percakapan mereka yang ada didalam.**

"**Untuk apa kau kemari?" Tanya Dongwoo.**

"**Aku kan hanya ingin menemui mu, kenapa sinis sekali, meja mu kan sudah dipersiapkan bahkan VVIP kenapa memilih disini?" Tanya namja itu berusaha baik.**

"**Cihh memangnya aku sudi untuk duduk bersanding dengan para iblis diluar sana? Kau pikir aku sudi Jongin-ahh?" teriaknya sambil menyebutkan nama namja itu.**

"**Aishh..tenanglah…lagipula kita kan sedang berpesta..kenapa tidak sedikit bersenang-senang?" ujar namja yang dipanggil jongin itu.**

"**Akan kupastikan ini adalah pesta terakhir mereka semua..karena mulai sekarang aku akan membeberkan perbuatan-perbuatan mereka semua tentang Han Geng pada kepolisian" ujar nya, nampaknya ia masih sedikit mabuk, berbicara tanpa berpikir.**

"**Aku yakin kau tidak akan melakukan itu" ujar jongin.**

"**Kenapa tidak..lagipula aku lelah harus hidup penuh kebohongan dan dosa besar seperti ini..aku lelah" jawabnya.**

"**Berarti kau juga akan ikut terjerumus" ujar jongin.**

"**Aku tidak masalah dengan itu" jawabnya.**

"**Sudahlah..aku akan kembali ke pesta" ujar jongin lalu pergi meninggalkan Dongwoo.**

**Youngwoong lalu cepat-cepat pergi dari situ.**

**Dan sepanjang pesta Youngwoong tidak melepaskan matanya pada ****Jang Dongwoo**** tadi**** yang sudah kembali berbaur ke tengah pesta****.**

**Dan setaunya seorang namja paruh baya tadi ****yang dipanggil jongin itu ****selalu ****berada didekatnya, dan terlihat seperti Jongin berusaha meletakan sesuatu kedalam minuman Dongwoo tanpa ia sadari****...**

**Dan****, tiba-tiba...**

**Dongwoo**** terjatuh tepat dipelukan Youngwoong yang berada dibelakangnya, dan tanpa ada yang tau, namja itu menyelipkan sebuah kertas di kantong baju Youngwong.**

"**Tu..tuan, apa yang terjadi pada anda?" panggil Youngwoong.**

**Semua tamu panik...**

**Dan akhirnya namja itu terjatuh ke lantai dan suasana ricuh...**

**Namun tidak dengan tuan rumah, Choi Won Young, dan ****namja yang dipanggil Jongin**** tadi... mereka tersenyum melihat kejadian itu dari belakang dan moment tersebut tertangkap oleh mata Youngwoong...security masuk untuk membawa Kim Dongwook yang nampaknya telah tewas.**

**Youngwoong shock melihat itu..sangat shock, ia mengerti sekali apa yang terjadi... jadi ia memutuskan untuk keluar...**

**Diluar ia menangis, menangis sejadi-jadinya...**

"**Mereka membunuhnya..." kata-kata itu yang ia ucapkan dari tadi sejak melihat kematian mendadak namja tua yang hendak membantunya tadi.**

**Ia merogoh sakunya untuk menemukan ponselnya yang diberikan changmin tadi, rasanya ia ingin ****sekali ****menghubungi seseorang..**

**Saat ia hendak mengambil ponselnya, ia menemukan secarik kertas...ia menatap bingung, kertas apa ini, pikirnya...**

"**Semua karena pasangan Choi itu, dan semua orang yang ada disini, termasuk aku yang dipaksa untuk memberikan saksi palsu untuk appa mu..." Youngwoong membelalakan matanya membaca itu, keluarga Choi adalah sahabat appa nya, tega sekali.**

"**Dan..mereka sudah membunuh appa mu dipenjara**** beberapa hari yang lalu" kata kertas itu lagi.**

**Ia kembali terkejut membaca itu...ia tak menyangka selama ini ia salah membenci appa nya, bahkan sahabat-sahabat appanya sendiri yang menghianati appanya, ia kembali menangis, ia ketakutan, ia panik, segala perasaan nya campur aduk..**

**Changmin, yaa ia pun terpikirkan changmin, ia pun menghubungi changmin setelah menemukan kontaknya.**

**"Yeobseo" jawab changmin.**

**"Mereka membunuhnya..hiks..mereka membunuh namja itu, tepat didepan mataku..hiks..appaku tidak bersalah, hiks..andwae..apa yang harus kulakukan?" Ujarnya pada changmin sambil menangis.**

**"Hei tenanglah, eodiga? Aku akan menjemputmu" ujar changmin.**

**Youngwoong pun menyebutkan tempat ia berada dan tak berapa lama kemudian changmin datang dan membawa serta youngwoong ke tempatnya.**

**[Flashback end]**

"**Changmin-ahh, apa tidak sebaiknya kita tidak belanja dulu untuk keperluan makan kita nanti?" ujar jae tiba-tiba membuyarkan lamunan changmin.**

"**Aishh..besok saja belanjanya..hari ini kita makan diluar saja, memangnya kau tidak lelah apa?" ujar changmin.**

"**Ck arraseo.." jawab jae.**

**...**

**[Dinner]**

"**Jadi siapa yang akan menjadi target pertama kita?" tanya changmin.**

"**Molla..aku benar-benar harus mendekati mereka semua untuk mengetahui mana yang memiliki peluang besar untuk jatuh pertama**** kali****" jawab jae.**

"**Bagaimana dengan namja ini?" ujar changmin sambil menunjukan seorang namja menyebalkan yang sangat dikenal jaejoong di iPad pribadi changmin itu.**

"**Kenapa dia ****sangat ****spesial untuk dijadikan target pertama?" tanya jae.**

"**Karena ia sedang mengincar sebuah kontrak kerjasama Shim Corp yang sampai sekarang belum aku terima, sengaja aku simpan untuk mainan mu, bukankah ini saatnya?"ujar changmin sambil tertawa.**

"**Anak pintar...aigoo, saranghae bertubi-tubi changmin-ahh" ujar jae sambil mengacak rambut changmin sayang.**

"**Hahaha..tentu saja..begini-begini aku adalah asisten rahasia kepercayaan Hangeng-sama" ujar changmin membanggakan diri.**

"**Hhh..apa jadinya aku sekarang tanpa dirimu changmin-ahh..gomawo ne~" ujar jae lalu melanjutkan makan nya.**

**Setelah menyelesaikan dinner mereka...**

"**Kajja..kita kembali..banyak yang harus dipersiapkan untuk esok hari" ajak jae.**

"**Ne~ jja" changmin pun menurut.**

**[Esok hari nya]**

**Jaejoong sedang berjalan disepanjang trotoar yang berdekatan dengan sebuah restaurant..lalu dari arah berlawanan changmin muncul dan hampir mendekati jaejoong.**

"**Annyeong Jaejoong-ssi" sapa changmin.**

"**Ah, changmin-ssi?!" jaejoong menunjukan ekpresi (pura-pura) terkejut nya dan memeluk changmin seakan-akan mereka baru bertemu setelah sekian lama.**

"**Apa kabarmu?" tanya changmin.**

"**Aku baik-baik saja..bagaimana dengan mu?" tanya jae.**

**Dan mereka terlibat percakapan singkat yang memang sengaja dibuat untuk memancing seorang namja tua yang sedang berada di salah satu coffe shop tak jauh dari tempat MinJae berada.**

**Setelah itu changmin pergi,dan jaejoong masuk ke coffe shop yang terdapat namja ****tua**** itu.**

**Begitu jaejoong sedang duduk sambil membawa coffee pesanan nya tadi, namja itu menghampirinya.**

"**Annyeong-haseo" sapanya pada jae.**

'**Gotcha' pikir jae senang.**

"**Iye?!" tanya jae (pura-pura) bingung.**

"**Ah...Lee So Man imnida" ujarnya sambil mengulurkan tangan.**

"**Ye, Kim Jaejoong imnida.." balas jae.**

**[Explanation]**

**Lee So Man, target pertama...salah satu yang terbukti bersaksi palsu untuk mendukung penghakiman atas Han Geng, mendapat hasil dari perampasan harta Han Corp atas jasa nya, serta banyak melakukan bisnis kotor dan penggelapan dimana-mana**

**[Explanation end]**

"**Mian, apa aku mengganggu?" tanya nya berusaha sopan.**

"**Ani imnida" jawab jae sopan dan mempersilahkan nya duduk.**

"**Mm..tadi aku melihat mu berpapasan dengan salah satu pengusaha muda, Shim Changmin, benar?" tanya namja ini lagi.**

"**Ahh ne~ dia teman lama ku, kami sempat berbisnis bersama ****dulu, dan aku baru saja berpapasan dengannya****" jawab jae.**

"**Jinja? Kalau boleh aku tau, memangnya kau bekerja untuk perusahaan apa?" So Man berusaha kepo.**

"**Dulu aku salah satu pegawai yang baru diangkat menjadi ****Manajer ****dari Han Corp dan ****suatu hari ****aku mengusulkan untuk bekerja sama dengan Shim Corp yang waktu itu juga masih baru terbentuk, namun sejak kejadian ****"****itu****" ****Shim Corp menghentikan distribusi mereka dan aku berhenti dari perusahaan itu" jelas jae penuh dengan kebohongan, So Man mengerti kejadian apa yang dimaksud.**

"**Uuhh..pasti berat bagimu nona muda, kejadian memalukan bahwa dari tubuh korea memiliki sindikat terorisme, dan lagi kau baru menikmati jabatan baru mu, hah memang pantas kalau mantan pemimpin mu itu dipenjara seumur hidup" ujar So Man panjang lebar.**

**Jaejoong hanya tersenyum ****tipis ****mendengar itu, tanpa So Man sadari bahwa ia semakin memperdalam lubang kuburan nya sendiri.**

"**Mm****m**** lalu, apa kau menemui ku hanya untuk menginterogasi ku tuan?" tanya jae.**

"**Anii..aku ingin meminta bantuan mu, apa kau cukup dekat dengan CEO Shim Corp itu?" tanya So Man.**

"**Kalau iya apa yang akan terjadi?" ujar jae.**

"**Bisakah kau meyakinkannya untuk menerima tawaran kontrak ku yang sampai sekarang masih tertunda? Dan juga memberitahu ku jika ada sesuatu yang menguntungkan yang sedang mereka lakukan, untuk bisa kulakukan..."jelas So Man sedikit memotong ucapan nya.**

"**Dan kenapa aku harus melakukan itu untukmu?****? ****Apa untungnya bagiku?" jaejoong mencoba memancing.**

"**Kau tau kan bahwa perusahaan ku LSM Industry memiliki saham besar dan clien****t**** yang tidak main-main seperti Choi Group dan Hwang Corp..banyak keuntungan yang kau dapat jika ****kita ****bekerja sama nona muda" jelas So Man.**

"**Baiklah kita liat nanti" ujar jae sambil memberikan secarik kertas berisi no telepon nya dan So Man pun memberikan kartu nama nya pada jae.**

**Lalu jaejoong pergi dari tempat itu sambil tersenyum sinis...**

**[Apartemen MinJae]**

"**Bagaimana?" tanya changmin.**

"**We'll see" jawab jaejoong.**

"**Sampai sejauh mana persiapan nya?" tanya jae.**

"**Tinggal dijalankan saja, sajangnim" jawab changmin sambil membungkuk pada jaejoong.**

"**Hahaha...kau memang genius,**** bahkan IT pun bukan batasan mu****" ujar jae bangga.**

"**Bagaimana jika kau buatkan aku makan jae?" pinta changmin.**

"**Oke boss" jawab jae lalu menuju destinasi favoritnya dan changmin,**** yaitu**** dapur. ****Tentu saja karena jae suka memasak dan changmin suka makan.**

**[Flashback]**

"**Changmin-ahh, sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan selama ini? Darimana kau bertemu appa ku?" tanya Youngwoong.**

"**Hangeng-sama dulu bertemu denganku dan keluargaku di jepang saat usiaku 8 tahun, kami sangat miskin, kemudian ia menyekolahkan ku, ia memasukan ku ke MIT saat aku berusia 14 tahun ****karena otak jenius ****ku dan aku bisa lulus dengan cepat**** di usia 17 tahun**** lalu ia mempekerjakanku sebagai asisten rahasia nya, karena kemampuan IT ku yang menurutnya hebat, aku pasti bisa berguna untuknya...selain itu, ia memberi ku modal untuk membuka perusahaan ku sendiri dibidang elektronik dan IT ****yang kuberi**** nama Shim Corp, dan sampai sekarang aku sedang membangun perusahaan ku untuk menjadi besar" jelas changmin panjang lebar sambil berkutat di komputernya.**

"**Berarti kau bisa menemukan berbagai macam informasi?" tanya jae.**

"**Informasi seperti?" **

"**Apa saja..aku berusaha untuk menyelidiki kasus yang menimpa keluarga ku, bisakah?" ujar jae.**

"**Mmm bisa saja..namun ada satu program yang hendak kuselesaikan terlebih dahulu sebelum kau hendak meminta segala informasi" jelas changmin.**

"**Baiklah..bersabar sedikit tidak ada ruginya" ucap jae.**

"**Namun, untuk itu kita harus berpindah ke Jepang" ujar changmin.**

"**Mwo? Jepang? Wae?" tanya Youngwoong.**

"**Karena pusat Shim Corp terletak di tokyo, dan tokyo selalu mendapat stok barang baru dan bagus untuk kujadikan produk ku" jelas changmin.**

"**Berapa lama kita akan tinggal di tokyo?" tanya Youngwoong.**

"**Aku tidak tau, tergantung penyelesaian program ini kapan, dan lagipula banyak yang bisa kau pelajari di jepang, apa yang kau inginkan dengan informasi-informasi itu?" tanya changmin.**

"**Aku akan membalas mereka dan membersihkan nama appa ku" jawab Youngwoong.**

**Changmin mengerti kenapa youngwoong bisa begini, setelah youngwoong menceritakan lejadian yang ia alami dikediaman choi serta sebuah kertas penjelasan dari namja yang bernama dongwoo itu, ia mengerti yeoja ini pasti akan merasa begitu**

**Changmin terdiam sebentar, lalu...**

"**Baiklah..aku akan membantumu" jawab changmin.**

**[Flashback end]**

"**Changmin-ahh, makanan siap" panggil jaejoong.**

"**Aku datang" jawab changmin riang.**

**[Beberapa hari kemudian]**

**Kring..kring..kring**

"**Yeobseo" jawab si cantik jaejoong.**

"_**Nona cantik..bagaimana? Apa kau sudah memiliki sesuatu untuk ku?" tanya sang penelpon.**_

"**Ahh, Lee So Man-ssi?" ujar jae yang mulai hapal dengan suaranya.**

"_**Ne~ sudah berhari-hari berlalu apa kau **__**tidak berniat **__**memberikan ku sesuatu?" tanya So Man.**_

"**Ahh mianhae..beberapa hari ini aku sibuk jadi belum sempat menghubungi mu..namun, kemarin aku dengar bahwa, kalau tidak salah hari ini Shim Corp melakukan pelelangan sesuatu, entahlah aku tidak begitu memperhatikan, mungkin akan jadi berita besar hari ini" jelas jae.**

"_**Jinjja? Cepat kalian nyalakan tv itu, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang besar" terdengar So Man seperti memerintahkan salah satu bawahan nya.**_

**Dan benar saja, saat ini seluruh staff dan dirinya sendiri sedang menyaksikan sebuah berita mengenai perusahaan incarannya itu.**

"_**Diberitahukan, bahwa salah satu industry besar seperti Shim Corp sedang melakukan beberapa pelelangan besar seperti saham dan banyak hal lain nya lagiyang diperkirakan akan menguntungkan siapapun yang dengan cepat mendapatkan nya" **_**begitulah kira-kira cuap-cuap sang reporter sambil menunjukan sebuah grafik keuntungan yang naik menandakan ini adalah keuntungan besar yang akan diperoleh.**

**Melihat itu mata Lee So Man berbinar..memikirkan keuntungan berlipat-lipat yang akan ia dapat..**

"_**Apakah ini yang kau maksudkan itu jaejoong-ssi?" tanya So Man**_

"**Sepertinya yaa.." jawab jaejoong singkat.**

**Begitu mendengar jawaban singkat jaejoong ia menutup panggilan dan So Man langsung memerintahkan sekretarisnya untuk membeli semua lelangan itu..dengan cepat seluruh staff nya bergerak untuk mendapatkan lelangan tersebut.**

"**Sajangnim, kita berhasil menjadi ****pembeli**** pertama" ujar sekre nya.**

"**Bagus sekali" jawab So Man senang.**

**Namun tiba-tiba...**

"**Annyeong-haseo..****Shim Changmin disini..****mianhamnida kepada semuanya atas kekacauan yang terjadi..aku sebagai pemi****lik ****Shim Corp meminta maaf karena berita barusan yang beredar..sistem kami mengalami kerusakan, sehingga informasi diatas yang sudah kadaluarsa menjadi tersebar, jadi semoga belum ada yang menanggapi hal diatas serius, karena itu semua adalah saham-saham yang sudah expired..aku tidak ingin hal buruk terjadi kepada siapapun, jadi aku benar-benar minta maaf, teknologi tidak selamanya menurut****..****" jelas changmin yang tiba-tiba muncul berbicara seperti didepan handy cam nya yang lalu terekam di tv.**

**Lee So Man dan para staff nya sangat terkejut mendengar itu..**

"_**Berita mengejutkan, ternyata**__** berita barusan**__** adalah**__** sebuah**__** kesalahan..**__**sang pengusaha muda Shim Changmin baru saja memberikan konfirmasi perihal kejadian barusan **__**dan dipastikan siapapun yang berhasil membeli **__**saham-saham **__**tadi akan mengalami kerugian besar bahkan diperkirakan bangkrut besar"**_** kembali reporter muncul untuk memberikan berita.**

**Lee So Man dan seluruh staff nya sweatdrop ria..bisa dipastikan sekarang mereka sudah habis..sudah tamat..bangkrut..**

**Kim Jaejoong tersenyum puas menonton berita itu dari apartemennya..lalu menghubungi changmin.**

"_**Yeobseo" jawab changmin.**_

"**Goo****d ****job Shim Changmin" ujar jae.**

"_**Aku mengharapkan makan malam yang enak malam ini" ujar changmin.**_

"**Apapun yang kau inginkan ****tuan muda ****Shim" jawab jae lalu menutup sambungan.**

"_**LSM Industry baru saja mengalami kerugian besar, bahkan dipastikan mereka bangkrut, karena kesalahan dengan salah informasi mengenai Shim Corp..bahkan semua bisnis kotor yang LSM Industry lakukan turut terkuak akibat kejadian ini"**_

**Begitulah kira-kira headline news hari ini di semua stasiun tv.**

**Lee So Man sedang dikerubungi banyak wartawan dijalan keluarnya dari gedung kantor nya.**

"_**Tuan Lee bagaimana bisa kesalahan ini terjadi?" tanya seorang reporter.**_

"_**Apa anda terlalu terburu-buru memutuskan segalanya?"**_

"_**Apa **__**benar **__**anda sangat terobsesi dengan Shim Corp?"**_

"_**Bagaimana dengan berita penggelapan yang anda lakukan selama ini?"**_

"_**Kami dengar istri dan anak-anak anda pergi meninggalkan negara ini karena kejadian yang anda alami ini, apa itu benar?"**_

**Dan berbagai macam pertanyaan diajukan bagi sang So Man yang terlihat pucat dan tidak dapat menjawab apapun.**

**Dan tak jauh dari kerumunan itu terlihatlah sosok cantik kita Kim Jaejoong berdiri melihat kejadian tersebut, ia pun melepaskan kacamata hitam nya dan memandang sinis kearah kerumunan itu atau mungkin pada namja tua yang sedang merana itu, Lee So Man...**

"**Itukah kerjasama yang kau maksudkan So Man-ssi?" ujar jae melihat hal itu.**

"**Chukkae ne~" ujar jae lalu memakai kembali kacamata hitamnya lalu pergi dari situ karena merasa misi chapter 1 telah berhasil, ia sudah menjatuhkan satu orang, tinggal menunggu saat penjatuhan yang lainnya yang turut andil dalam penderitaan nya, appa nya dan keluarganya.**

**[Kediaman keluarga Choi]**

"**Tuan Choi..apa anda sudah mendengar berita kerugian LSM Industry dan Lee So Man turut ditangkap karena kasus-kasus penggelapan nya terkuak?" tanya sang pengacara pribadi keluarga Choi yang terlihat sangat menyebalkan dan memuakkan.**

"**Ne~ aku sudah mendengar itu..benar-benar pria malang" jawab namja yang dipanggil tuan Choi tadi sambil meminum segelas wine yang ada di tangannya tanpa mengurangi pandangan dingin nya.**

"**Apa anda akan bertindak?" tanya sang pengacara memuakkan itu lagi.**

"**Ani..tidak perlu..lagipula namja itu cukup menyusahkan..biarkan saja ia terjerumus ke penjara.." jawab tuan Choi Won Young itu.**

"**Begitu..." ujar sang pengacara jelek itu singkat.**

"**Namun..pastikan ia tidak membahas kasus 8 tahun lalu, pastikan ia tidak buka mulut soa****l itu****, Jongin" ujar won young pada pengacaranya yang ternyata diketahui bernama Kim Jongin.**

"**Baik tuan" jawab si jelek jongin.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**TBC**


End file.
